


The Greatest Teacher

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Caitlin Snow is So Much More than Killer Frost, F/F, Happy, Kara is Eternal, Slightly Sad, eternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Time is the greatest teacher, unfortunately, it kills all of it's students. A love story with a twist.Love can be found anywhere after all, and it can be found in any time, and sometimes Love outlasts everything.





	The Greatest Teacher

“The last man on Earth was alone in his living room. He heard a knock on his front door!” The white haired woman chuckled.  
The blonde one standing near her laughed. “I've heard that before.”   
“I know, but I always got a laugh out of it, Kara.” The white haired woman smiled.  
“It's a good joke, Caitlin.” Kara spoke.

Caitlin looked up into the sky and chuckled. “Who ever thought we'd be here in this moment? Together? Outlasting our friends? If they could only see this sight before us. They'd be so overwhelmed.” 

Kara nodded. “Yes they would. And they would be overwhelmed in a literal sense too.”   
Caitlin chuckled and nodded. “That's true.”  
Kara turned to the sky and raised a glass. “To those we've outlived, to those who would never expect us to get together. To those who've been our friends, and those who have been our enemies. To those who lived life to the fullest, and to those who squandered their life. To one ending, which will lead to a beginning.” 

Caitlin smiled. “The end of one is not the end of all.”   
They both looked up together, directly at the sun, red and swollen with age. Occupying one third of the entire sky, every feature highlighted in detail as if it was close enough to touch, simply because of the sheer size. Flares a thousand times the diameter of the Earth blasted off from it's surface.   
“97 million miles in diameter now.” Kara chuckled.   
Caitlin nodded. “No one would have ever expected us to live this long. How often do you get to see one sun die? Let alone all of them?”   
“With you at my side, Caitlin, we have so many great things to see in the future. 5 billion years ago I met you to the day.” Kara grinned.

“Oh, you and your perfect memory.” Caitlin chuckled.   
“You're Entropy. You can't forget anything either, or it would literally cease to exist.” Kara grinned.  
Caitlin snickered. “Dear, I'm not going to be that strong until I absorb all the fundamental forces.” 

“Well, we'll both be here then.” Kara smiled.  
“Let's hope it won't be like Highlander, and there can only be one.” Caitlin chuckled.  
“Let's hope not. I'd kick your ass so hard it would cause the Big Bang.” Kara grinned.

“Please don't reset the universe just yet.” Caitlin grinned and leaned in and kissed Kara.  
Kara and Caitlin held the kiss as the sun began to contract inwards. “I always thought that my life would be a lonely one, Caitlin. Because I knew exactly how long I'd live. I hated that part about it. I always kept it secret. It took me forever to tell anyone else besides Alex. I mean, I had to tell my foster sister.”

“And when I learned what I would become, I was shocked senseless, but you were the one to wake me up and made me realize that I was not going to be alone. I will always be thankful for that, Kara.” Caitlin smiled.

“You and me together, Caitlin, to the end of time itself, and beyond. For here is the death of the sun, and it's truly just begun for us.” Kara smiled.

“Who would have ever thought that 5 billion years would be but the briefest of flickers of a candle in the wind.” Caitlin spoke.

Kara smiled. “I know, and only 200 trillion years or so until the last star dies. Going to be a bit dark soon.” 

Caitlin chuckled. “We'll manage to be fine.”  
“Yeah, I must say, projecting a damn field that allows us to talk on a place where there's no atmosphere is probably the least strangest power I developed.” Kara chuckled.

“We don't need to talk about the Super-basket-weaving.” Caitlin grinned.  
“Oh you.” Kara laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea just a little while before I posted it. And I felt like it belonged here.
> 
> Kara and Caitlin truly will be eternal, so why not be eternal together. They truly can be there for each other.  
> A love that will outlast the entire universe.


End file.
